Maximum Ride: The Lost Flock Members
by LunaStar1995
Summary: Faith is the younger sister of Maximum Ride. Faith is also 98% human and 2% avian and she has a twin brother named Alan. This is their story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Faith, Faith Ride and I am going to tell you my story.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

It was 4 and half years ago when my family escape this evil place of torture and experimentation of children.

I'm talking about a place called the School and this is where I was made along with my family.

My family and I are not your average human children. We are 98% human and 2% avian.

My story begins late one night. I was awoken by the noise of someone unlocking the dog crate that I called home.

I opened my eyes to see a man that I knew and loved as a father squatting in front of my opened dog crate with his finger to his mouth. His name is Jeb Bachelor.

"Quite Faith. You have to come with me but you have to be quite." He reached in, scooped me up, and carried me through the halls of the Schools laboratories.

When we came to the end of a corridor, there was a door that Jab opened and when he did I saw a black van parked right in front of us.

Jeb looked around, opened the door and set me into one of the seats. As he did, I saw my biological sister Max and the other children who are the same as me in the van.

Jeb ran back into the School to get the last of us.

"Max, what's going on?" I asked my older sister.

"Jeb is getting us out of this place." Smiled Max as the black haired boy named Fang chuckled.

"Can't wait to neither." The girl with caramel colored skin named Nudge smiled.

"Same h..." Just as the cherry blond haired boy named Iggy said that the alarm sounded.

Jeb came running out with a boy who was my twin brother named Alan close behind.

But Jeb got into the van, start it and started to drive off before Alan could get in.

"Jeb stop!" I yelled as Alan chased after the van.

"I can't Faith. If I do, you all will get caught." Jeb said as he looked at me thought the rear view mirror.

I looked at Max and Fang who were next to me. Then, I looked into the way back to see Iggy, Nudge, a blond haired boy named Gazzy and his biological curly blond hair little sister named Angel. They all had a look of sadness on them.

"I'm not leaving me brother." I yelled as I opened the door and jumped out.

"Faith." I hurd Max and Jeb yell as they drove off into the night.

After I was done rolling, I saw Alan next to me and he was on his knees. With his hand out.

I took his hand and Alan helped me up.

As he did, we got captured by the Erasers. 98% human 2% wolf guards of the School.

The Erasers brought Alan and I back into the School and brought us not back to our dog creates but into a cell like room.

"Get in there!" A Eraser pushed us into the room, slammed the door shut and locked it.

Alan started to bang on the door, as I looked around.

I saw that there was a bed in one corner, a bedside table next to the bed, a couch at the foot of the bed, a coffee table in front of the couch, a sink, mirror and toilet by the other end of the couch.

"Alan, just give up. It won't work." I said as I sat on the bed.

"But Faith?" Alan looked at me and saw that I was crying.

"I'm sorry sis. I made you lose your chance to leave this place." Alan said as he walked over to me and hugged me.

I looked at him and shook my head, "No you didn't. It was the stupid alarm that did."

Alan and I just sat on the bed all night hugging each other the rest of the night.

That morning, scientists came barging in, tearing me away from Alan, steaping me down to a hospital bed and wheeled me away.

"What are you doing to me?" I screamed as I tried to wiggle to get free.

None of the scientists said anything to me. They continued to wheel me into a room and started to hook me up to monitors and other machines.

I was so scared that I was crying and as I hurd hurd a voice but no one was talking.

The voice was coming from inside my own head but it wasn't mine. It was one of the scientists voice.

"Ok Subject 21 is strapped in and ready for the insemination procedure. Are we really doing this to a 10 year old girl? Also with Subject 19 aka Iggy's DNA? Well I hope that this works."

That's when that same scientist put a mask over my face and started to pump something through the tube that connected to some type of tank that put me to sleep.

I woke up in the room with my brother laying on the couch looking at the ceiling.

"Alan?" I said as rubbed me eyes.

Alan shot up and came over to help me to sit up.

"Faith, what happened to you?" I looked at Alan as he said that.

I was just about say that didn't know when flashes of what happened to me.

I started to shake and cry.

"Faith, what did they do to you?" I looked at Alan in his eyes.

"Alan I think that they inseminated me. That means that the scientists are trying to make me have a baby and it was with Iggy's DNA." I hugged Alan as cryied into his shoulder.

It's been four years since that day. I did have a baby and her name is Dasiy. She has cherry blond hair just like Iggy but she has brown and gray wings like me.

Yes, Dasiy is 98% human and 2% avian just like Iggy and I.

Also, the scientist aka the White Coats did the same experiment on Dasiy's eyes that they did to Iggy. In which made him go blind and so it did the same thing to Dasiy. So she is blind just like her father.

Our story begins four years, ten months and 13 days from that day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy wake up!" I felt a little hand pushed against my shoulder as I slept in the bed, that was in the room that I could never leave from.

"Dasiy, leave your mother alone. She didn't sleep well last night." A male voice sounded as my eyes fluttered opened.

"It's fine Alan. Morning sweetheart." I smiled, as I at up, picked up Dasiy and set her in my lap.

"Mommy, what wrong? Your bad feeling is back." Dasiy looked up at me with her cloudy blue eyes.

"Nothing sweetheart. Mommy is just thinking." I moved Dasiy's curly cherry blonde hair out of the way of her blind gaze.

Alan looked at me with his light brown eyes, with worry in his eyes and I heard in my mind, a voice that was Alan's, "Faith, is it about knowing about you know?"

"I know Al but Dasiy can't know about the baby just yet." As I said that to my twin brother in his mind, Dasiy looked up at me with her cloudy blue eyes and as she did she put her little hand on my stomach and said,

"I know that a baby is in mommies tummy. Me can see her if I put hand on mommies belly."

I looked straight at Alan with a look of complete shock on my face. Alan gave me the same look. After a minute or two of the three of us just sitting in complete silance, I asked Dasiy, "Who told you that mommy was going to have a baby sweetheart?"

Dasiy looked down to her lap sadly and said, "The Science Man did. Me over heard Science Man tell Grandpa that mommy had baby in belly."

Dasiy put her other hand on my stomach as she looks up at me with tears in her eyes asking, "You mad me know about baby mommy?"

I held her close and kissed her forehead and said, "No sweetheart. I will never be mad at you."

As Dasiy wrapped her arms around me, a man wearing glasses and in a white coat(a scientist)comes in.

I looked over Dasiy's shoulder and said to the scientist, "Good morning Jeb."

Jeb smiled at me as Dasiy let go of me and ran into the man who was my father's arms.

As Alan and mine father was hugging my four year old daughter, Jeb picked up Dasiy, walked over to Alan(who was glaring at him while Alan was sitting on the couch)placed Dasiy in my twin brothers lap, walked over to me and said with a sigh, "I'm sorry to tell you three this so early but Faith, your half brother Ari..."

Jeb stopped, took off his glasses and looked at me in the eyes and said, "Ari found them. Ari found Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel." All three of us gasped. I started to get tears in my eyes as Jeb said the thing I never wanted to hear.

"They captured Angel and your half brother has brought her here." I glared at the man who is my father as the tears in my eyes faded and said,

"Jeb why? You know that the others will come here to save Angel. I know that they will come Jeb and," I looked at Jeb, got up off of my bed and Alan knew to hold Dasiy close as I said, "If any of my family gets hurt or if Angel gets experimented on or tested on in any way," I leaned in close to my father and with a look of that I would kill anyone or anything, "I will never talk to you again," After I said that I extended my brown and gray 14 foot wings and said, "I will kill every single white coat that had ever touched me and/Or my family. Even my own father."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The mirror that was on the wall above the small sink shattered(Oh because of my mind powers)

Jeb looked at me with the same old solemn look that he always had and shook his head.

As my father looked at me, I lowered my hand to my lower stomach, wincing as Jeb said,

"Faith, what's happening isn't uunder my control but," He looked down at my stomach and reached for the stethoscope around his neck.

"My dear I will try to keep them safe also," My father put his stethoscope on my lower stomach, "You have to calm down. That child is under distress."

I hung my head as my wings folded back up against my back. I was looking at my stomach, my seven months pregnant waste, tears running down my cheeks as I sat back down on my bed.

Alan looked at me and saw a glint in the corner of his eye. He moved his head and Alan saw the shards of the broken mirror levitating and pointed at Jeb.

"Jeb you better leave cause," Alan said as he pointed at the peices of the broken mirror and Jab stood up.

"Oh of course, my son. Get some rest, my daughter." Jeb walks to the door, waving bye to Dasiy, even though she couldn't see him, Dasiy waved bye. Jeb walked out of the room.

As the door closed, the shards of the mirror fell to the floor, shattering even more.

I looked up at my twin brother, his dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and face just like mine. With tears running down my face. Alan set Dasiy down and after he did, Dasiy ran over to me, and hugged me very tight.

"Mommy stop. No crying!" I looked down at my four year old daughter who was looking up at me with small tears streaming down her little face from her cloudy blue eyes.

Alan walked over to me and as I looked up at him from looking at my cherry blonde haired daughter. I saw small tears in his eyes.

"Faith, stop crying because," Alan wiped his eyes, "The Flock wouldn't want you to be crying. Expecially Max and Iggy."

I smiled at Alan and wiped my eyes. Even though I wanted to cry, like I did that night but I stopped for Dasiy and for the baby.

"Alan, I'm sorry." I looked up at my 6 foot 6 inch brother.

Alan smiled at me, "It's not your fault, it's Jeb's."

"Yah, it's Jeb's fault!" Dasiy smiled up at the both of us.

I chuckled at my little daughter calling her grandfather by his name.

"Faith, do you want to have a nap?" Alan asked as he ruffled Dasiy's cherry blonde hair.

I nodded, "Yes please." I said as I picked up my legs up onto the bed and lie down after I kissed Dasiy on her forehead.

"Have nice nap mommy! We be quiet you." Dasiy said as Alan picked her up.

I closed my eyes and not even five seconds after I did, I was asleep.

As I slept my mind was a buzz. I could hear all of the other exspremints and White Coats thoughts.

About two and a half hours into my nap, I heard the thoughts of my half-brother Ari.

I woke up abruptly. I turned my head to look at my brother and daughter.

Alan was that I was awake and saw the look on my face. He came over and helped me to sit up.

"Faith, what's wrong?" Alan asked me as Dasiy came over and sat next to me.

"Alan, Ari is back." I closed my eyes to focus on looking for the thoughts of one person, Angel.

That's when I heard them, I heard Angel.

" Max, Gazzy where are you? I'm scared."


End file.
